


kuroken // mafia au

by t0doroki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, there's consent godbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0doroki/pseuds/t0doroki
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

iwaizumi, bokuto, akaashi sat on two couches in a large office room. "so, apparently the new guy's starting today. i don't even know why kenma needs another assistant. wasn't that kiyoko bitch good enough? i mean she seemed pretty good, i don't know i never worked with her," oikawa said, pouring some beer into a glass as he sat behind his desk.  
akaashi sighed. "i honestly don't know, the guy seems intimidating though if kenma hired him after one interview, i bet he slept his way into that job..." he commented, looking over at iwaizumi who looked slightly panicked. "no offense," akaashi remarked as bokuto snickered at his comment.  
iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose. "listen, don't get it twisted. oikawa and i only got married so that he could be the co-owner of the bank and for his image. i don't even like him." he said, crossing his arms.  
oikawa pushed his glasses back. "moving on, i heard this guy's an ex-drug dealer or something, and like, a really successful one. if anyone finds out i was involved with a big ex-drug dealer it's gonna be a huge ass scandal and i'm pretty sure people aren't going to vote for me."  
"nah, you've got an entire mafia supporting and funding you," bokuto explained, "i'm pretty sure we can cover this up. you'll be able to win this election, i can guarantee that." he said with a smile. oikawa took a sip of his beer before grinning back at bokuto.  
oikawa's phone that was lying on his desk vibrated. oikawa picked up his phone, and saw that his boss, kenma, was calling him. he answered the call.  
"oikawa, come upstairs to my office, i need to introduce you to someone." he said with his cold, monotone voice before declining the call. "shit, kenma's calling me upstairs. i'll be right back-" he said as he left the room, going into a hallway. he stepped inside the elevator pressing the button that said '72", the top floor.  
oikawa was feeling a slight feeling of panic, wondering who kenma wanted him to meet. he realized that it was probably kenma's new assistant.  
after about a minute of going up, the elevator doors separated.  
oikawa stepped out of the elevator walking towards kenma's office. he knocked on the door. "come in." kenma responded. oikawa's trembling hand turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. he stepped inside the room and saw kenma sitting alone at his desk with no one else in the room.  
"tooru oikawa, i'd like to introduce you to my new assistant, tetsurou kuroo." he said. oikawa's eyes widened, as that name seemed quite familiar. he wasn't sure if it was that kuroo, but he really hoped he wasn't. i mean, it could've just been a person with the same name right?  
oikawa looked over to the kenma's bedroom door which at the other end of his massive office room. the door slowly opened as a tall man with spiky jet-black hair and a gray suit stepped out. the man smirked at oikawa walking over to him before stretching his hand out to oikawa. "hey tooru." he said, raising an eyebrow.  
oikawa's face went pale, as his hand went back in shock. it was that tetsurou kuroo.  
his high school ex.


	2. chapter 2

kenma noticed oikawa's uneasiness when kuroo came up to him. "do you guys know each other?" he asked. kuroo turned back to kenma, and decided to respond as oikawa was still in shock. "we were... friends... in high school," he responded. "hm," kenma said, nodding. "well, kuroo's going to be helping you with PR and shit. i'll explain the rest later, i'm kind of busy right now." kenma said, shuffling through some papers on his desk. he looked back up at oikawa. "you can leave now." he said, sternly. oikawa slowly turned back too the door and left the room.  
"wait shit, my ex was a drug dealer-" oikawa muttered to himself as he made his way to the elevator.  
"oh my god," kuroo said to himself as he walked up to kenma's desk, placing his hands on it. kenma seemed as if he was annoyed by that, but he didn't say anything. "you didn't tell me you were working with tooru- i can't work with that whiny bitch-" he began to rant. kenma sighed. "how the fuck was i supposed to know that you guys had some petty middle school issues?" kenma said, slightly raising his voice while looking kuroo in the eyes. "i don't care if you guys have issue's, you'll have to work together." he shifted his gaze back to his paperwork.  
kuroo rolled his eyes. "he's literally the worst. even if i wasn't working for him i wouldn't vote for him. i fucking hate him." he explained. "what could've possibly happened that made you guys hate each other that much?" kenma asked, while writing something down. "we dated and he cheated on me twice, the relationship was just very toxic in general, and it didn't really end well," kuroo sighed.  
"damn." kenma replied in his usual quiet, cold voice. "well, i understand that it might have gotten messy," kenma stood up, "but it shouldn't affect work, alright?" kuroo nodded. "also, don't fuck up or embarrass me or some shit. you're in a very powerful and high position, don't mess up. you were hired for your intellect and well, other things, i guess. remember how easily this job was given to you, i can take it away in an instant." he glared at kuroo.  
"yes, i understand kenma." kuroo replied standing up straight. kenma raised an eyebrow. "we're not on first name basis yet, i've known you for like a week. refer to me as kozume or sir only." kuroo gulped. it amazed him how such a short innocent looking man could be so intimidating. "yes sir," kuroo said. kenma gestured his hand in a way which made kuroo understand that he wanted him to leave as he wanted to be alone.  
meanwhile, oikawa was on his way back into his office where iwaizumi, bokuto and akaashi sat. he opened his office door to see the three talking and once he came inside he slammed it shut. "i'm gonna fucking shoot myself," he said, putting his head into his hands as he sat on the couch iwaizumi was sitting on. they all looked over at oikawa. "what's wrong?" iwaizumi asked. oikawa sighed putting his hands in his lap. "so, the new guy is one of my exes," he began to explain, "i literally can not work with him i'm losing my mind-" he began to ramble. "wait, you're gonna work with him? i thought he was just kenma's assistant?" akaashi questioned. "well, i guess he's gonna do both or something..." oikawa's head sunk. iwaizumi patted his back. "you'll get through this." he said. bokuto giggled.  
bokuto got up and went over to oikawa's alcohol cabinet which was behind his desk. "well, we can just drink the pain away-" he said in a sing-song voice. "why not?" oikawa said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE BYE but i'm trying to add drama asf help this sucks bye but i hope y'all are enjoying this :D


	3. chapter 3

oikawa heard a knock on his door as he sat on his office chair, fidgeting with his fingers. he looked up at the door. "come in," he said. the door slowly opened as kuroo stepped inside, holding a folder overflowing with papers.  
oikawa sighed. "what do you want?" he asked, looking disgusted. "kenma asked me to look over some bank statements with you so, yeah." kuroo said as he pulled out a chair in front of oikawa's desk and sat down.  
"okay, so let's just get started-" kuroo said pulling some papers out of the folder he held in his arms, but oikawa interrupted him. "are we just going to pretend that none of that shit ever happened?" he asked, resting his chin on his hands.  
"i thought you didn't want to talk about it?" kuroo raised an eyebrow. oikawa rolled his eyes. "you literally ruined my entire high school experience and i just want to know why, kuroo." he looked him dead in the eyes.  
"oh, i ruined your high school experience?" kuroo began to raise his tone as he slowly got up from his chair. "you cheated on me on multiple occassions, constantly made fun of me and belittled me throughout our relationship and blamed ME once i finally decided to leave you." he stood up, slightly towering over oikawa.  
"as if you weren't flirting with that stupid ass french fry-" he muttered to himself. kuroo stuttered. "i- i never flirted with him?" he sighed.  
"you manipulated me for like 2-3 years, how the fuck did i ruin your high school experience? i never said anything about this because i never wanted to hurt you, which i regret," kuroo said, cackling lightly.   
"you're fucking delusional-" oikawa mumbled as kuroo slammed his fists onto the table.  
"you're the delusional one, not me!" kuroo yelled, picking up a glass full of beer on the table and throwing it across the room out of anger.  
oikawa watched the glass shatter. "what the fuck?" he shouted, looking back at kuroo in shock. "this is why i hated you," he told kuroo, who realized that he'd fucked up.  
the two heard footsteps coming from the outside of the room. "shit.." kuroo said to himself, and oikawa smirked knowing kuroo would get in trouble or maybe even fired.  
kenma pushed the door open.  
"kuroo, upstairs right now." he said, glaring at him. kuroo's heart raced, for he was really scared of what kenma would do. kenma probably heard everything, for he was having a meeting on the floor below.  
kuroo took a deep breath, and went left the room to go into the elevator with kenma. once kuroo had left, oikawa pulled out his phone and dialled a number.  
"iwa-chan, you won't believe that just happened."


	4. chapter 4

kenma sat down on a couch in his office with kuroo sitting on a couch in front of him. kenma sighed. "listen, i'm sorry-" kuroo began to apologize before being interrupted by kenma.  
"shut up." kenma deadpanned.  
"you know how easily i can replace you, right?" he chuckled to himself.  
"you didn't work hard for this position. your resume was average as fuck and the only thing you're good at is giving head."  
kuroo gulped, scratching the back of his head. "yes, uh- i understand that-"  
kenma scoffed, looking up at the ceiling. "you guys are so fucking petty. it would've been entertaining if it didn't affect my work." he glared back at kuroo.  
there was something about kenma's eyes that frightened kuroo. they were the most beautiful, cat-like eyes he'd seen, and he loved getting lost in them, but whenever kenma glared at him,  
he felt his soul leave his body.   
kenma quickly got up from the couch and went opened a drawer behind his desk, and he quickly pulled a gun out, pointing it at kuroo and slowly walking towards him.  
kuroo slowly got up from the couch and backed away from kenma.  
"you wanna know why i'm so fucking pissed, tetsurou? i had a very important meeting today with some very important people today regarding the election. i'd been waiting for this meeting for 8 months, tetsurou." he said, walking closer and closer to kuroo until he'd been backed up against a wall.  
kenma placed the gun against kuroo's chest and could slightly feel his heart racing. "i almost lost everything i had worked for today, tetsurou, because of your petty ass fight with oikawa. i've been working towards this for years."  
kuroo didn't know what to do. he was fearing for his life at this point, he wasn't ready to die. he looked into kenma's mesmerizing eyes, and leaned in for a kiss, his lips quivering.  
kenma saw what kuroo was trying to do, and pushed kuroo away from himself. he put the gun down took a few steps back.  
"you can't whore your way out of this one. tetsurou."


	5. chapter 5

kuroo knocked on the door to the storage room in the basement before opening it to see a woman carrying some boxes around in an attic-like room.  
"you're uh, kiyoko right?" he asked, stepping inside.  
"mhm," kiyoko hummed in response.  
"right," kuroo said as he walked inside the small, cramped room.  
"so, what's a pretty lady like you doing in a dingy old basement?" kuroo asked kiyoko, slowly moving closer to her.  
kiyoko sighed. "first of all," she held up her left hand, showing off her engagement ring, "i don't even play for your team."  
kuroo immediately went back, "oh- i'm sorry," he began to stutter. "i play for both teams don't worry i understand you!" he said with a slight smirk while doing finger guns.  
kiyoko paused for a minute. "just tell me what you want, this conversation is already a trainwreck."  
"uhm- you were kenma's assistant at one point right?" kuroo asked.  
kiyoko hummed in response.  
"well... you probably heard about what happened. do you- do you think he's gonna fire me or kill me or something?" he questioned.  
"if he truly hated you, you would've been dead by now. there's a reason he's keeping you around." kiyoko replied.  
kuroo sighed in relief. "oh thank goodness, i was so worried-" he began to ramble.  
"i don't have enough time to hear about your issues with kenma, i have to go-" she said, walking out with all her boxes.  
kuroo looked over at his watch are realized it was 9 p.m., meaning he could leave and go home.  
he was so ready for this day to be over already.  
kuroo walked out of the storage room and stepped into the elevator, before going to the ground floor and making his way to his car.  
after a few minutes of driving, kuroo finally made it back home to his apartment.  
kuroo took his keys out of his pocket and fumbled with them until he opened the door.  
he opened the door, seeing his boyfriend terushima on the couch in the living room who immediately got up to greet kuroo when the door opened.  
terushima ran to kuroo, latching onto him and kissing his cheek. kuroo flinched and stiffened, but didn't say anything.  
"oh my god- hi kuroo-" he said, burying his face in kuroo's shoulders while hugging him.  
kuroo didn't hug back. "hello," he replied.  
terushima got off of kuroo. "so, how was your day? you do know i missed you a lot right, like, a lot. anyways, do you wanna watch a movie or something? please?" he asked, making puppy eyes at kuroo.  
kuroo just ignored him. "hm.. not today. i'm really tired. i'm just going to head to sleep alright?"  
terushima's expression went from excited tl sort of disappointed.  
"oh. alright. just uhm, go sleep and get your rest. maybe we can do something tomorrow?" he asked the taller man.  
kuroo faked a chuckle. "sure," he replied, before heading to bed.  
he couldn't stop thinking about kenma, mainly why he hadn't fired him, and what kuroo did to get the job.  
he wanted to do it again, but that made no sense to him. he had a boyfriend who he was in love with, right?  
as kuroo began to drift off to sleep, his phone vibrated.  
his eyes fluttered open as he picked up his phone and realized kenma had texted him.  
"pack some clothes and shit, we're flying somewhere tomorrow at 3 p.m. sharp. kiyoko's coming too," the message read.  
kuroo almost threw his phone across the room.  
kenma made him feel like shit even though he'd only worked there for a few days, but he couldn't get enough of the long-haired fake blonde.  
it honestly really angered him.  
kuroo got out of his bed and walked over to the living room, where terushima was watching TV.   
"hey uh, i have to go for this business meeting thing tomorrow at like 3-" he began to speak.  
"oh. okay. good luck, i guess," terushima replied, his eyes still glued to the TV screen.  
kuroo scratched the back of his head as he stood behind the couch terushima sat on.  
"i'm not sure when i'll be back though-"  
"no, it's cool," terushima interrupted him. "you must be a pretty good intern if the publishing company's already taking you on a business trip after only working there for a few days.  
"right." kuroo muttered. he'd forgotten he lied to terushima about his job as he couldn't tell him where he actually worked.  
kuroo sighed, stretching a bit. "well, i'm going to go pack and then sleep, see you in the morning."  
"night kuroo."  
"goodnight terushima."

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i hope you guys liked this chapter and i'll tRy to finish this fic. also this fic includes iwa x oikawa and bokuto x akaashi (and maybe kiyoko x yachi) so sorry if you don't ship them please don't eat me ok bye asf


End file.
